ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tinnin
Sicklemoon Salt for 500 Zeni from Sanraku and using it on the Engraved Tablet. ** Sicklemoon Salt is needed by everyone wishing to access the Islet. **The Sicklemoon Salt is lost after one use. **This is not a true battlefield. Members do not get kicked from the islet after a fight is over. If your group plans on doing multiple runs, each person needs just one Sicklemoon Salt for access. |Companions-Summons = |Special Abilities = *'(2 Hour) Mighty Strikes' *'Draw In:' Single target. Always immediately followed by a TP move, regardless of Tinnin's TP. *'Trembling:' 5' AoE damage, chance to Dispel (10' range); removes 2-3 shadows (approx. 1500+ dmg) *'Barofield:' 5' AoE wind damage , may inflict Gravity *'Serpentine Tail:' Triggered when someone gets hate from behind; Heavy damage single target or cone attack Used only when second (Hydra's right-- our left) head is alive: *'Polar Blast:' Ice-based Breath Attack and Paralyze ; wipes shadows *'Pyric Blast:' Fire-based Breath Attack and Plague ; wipes shadows Bulkwark Abilities: Stances that last approx 45 seconds *'Pyric Bulwark:' Physical Shield - immune to physical damage *'Polar Bulwark:' Magical Shield - immune to magical damage *'Nerve Gas:' Wide conal AoE Breath Attack that causes Curse and 20hp/tick Poison . AoE range may be affected by how many heads Tinnin currently has, with fewer heads making the cone narrower |Passive Traits = *Auto Regen severely weakens once all three heads are restored, but will always have a weak Auto Regen. *Does not have regain. *Susceptible to Slow , Paralyze , Poison , Elegy, Threnody and Blind *Immune to Stun *Is immune to magic based non-elemental attacks (Chi Blast, Spirits Within, etc). *Is also immune to Breath Damage from Blue Mages and wyvern pets (Frost Breath, Heat Breath, etc). |Physical Qualities = *Spawns at 50% HP with only 1 head. In its initial state, Tinnin cannot be defeated; when its HP reaches 1 it will become invulnerable to all damage. *Periodically Tinnin will regenerate one of its heads. The first time each of the other 2 heads is regenerated, it will also recover 25% of its HP. Subsequent regenerations can occur, but they will not restore as much of Tinnin's HP. *Once both heads have been regenerated at least once, Tinnin can be defeated. :*Because Tinnin is generally more aggressive while at lower HP, it is advisable to not engage upon spawning in order to allow it to regenerate both of its heads before starting to attack it. *Whenever a head is restored, Tinnin will enter a mode where it will continuously turn to face the target with hate, and will perform Barofield followed immediately by Polar Blast. If the 3rd head was regenerated, Polar Blast will be followed by Pyric Blast. Note that because Tinnin will always face the target with hate during this combo, the breath moves will do significant damage to that target (approximately 700-800). :*Polar/Pyric Blast may still be used normally outside of this combo (if the appropriate heads are still present), so it is advised for the player with hate to move away from the front of Tinnin once the combo is finished. *Has a fairly weak Auto Regen at all times. *It is possible, like Hydra, to take the heads off once they are replaced the first time. |Magical Qualities = *Unlike the normal Hydra, elemental damage is effective against Tinnin. |Further Notes = *Has Alliance Hate. *Not aggressive after returning to its spawn point. *If drawn in, you are not automatically the target of the TP move, so it is still important not to get hate from behind as this can result in a Serpentine Tail *It is also worth mentioning that like Wyrm and Wyvern type mobs, Tinnin is also susceptible to Eyes On Me due to Monster Correlation. *Approximately 33 yalms long from heads to tail. *It is possible through the dropping of crystals to exceed the 10 item limit. In this case the first item in the treasure pool will be allocated to someone randomly in the alliance. This is always Hydra Meat. }} Historical Background In Arabic mythology, Tinnin (التنين) is a fire-breathing snake-like dragon. He is analogous to the Persian Thu’ban. Tinnin is Arabic for “dragon” or “serpent”. Al Tinnin is the Arabic name for the constellation Draco. category:Bestiary Category:Hydras category:Notorious Monsters Category:Zeni Notorious Monsters